Moving On
by PinkPanda18
Summary: Post New Moon, after the Cullens leave. Before she gets with Jacob, Bella moves to Jacksonville with Renee and Phil. After a year she is finally moving on...but with who?
1. A Change

I woke up to the sun shining brightly through my window, another reminder that I wasn't in Forks anymore. Don't get me wrong, I was happy to be back with my mother and Phil, but I missed Forks. I missed it's small town charm. I missed the great friends I made there. Jessica, Mike, Angela, Eric, and Tyler. Jacob too. I missed Charlie. Most of all I missed _him_. I know he isn't there anymore but that place still reminded me of him. There was something to remind me of him everywhere I went in Forks, those last few weeks. I sat up and stretched all my muscles. Blinking a few times I then glanced at my clock, I was fine until I realized it was Monday. 8:15. Crap, I was late.

I jumped out of bed and ran straight to my closet, pulling out clothes and laying them on my bed until I found something that matched. Finally, I came upon a pair of khaki capri pants and a light blue baby doll tee. I grabbed the clothes and ran into my bathroom. I was thankful I didn't have to share a bathroom with anyone. My house had 3 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. I closed the door behind me, making sure it was locked I jiggled the handle. As I turned around, I flicked the knob in my shower to hot. While the water warmed up, I stripped my pajamas. I felt the water, seeing that it was hot enough I stepped in. I let the water wet my hair and run down my back, as I watched the clock. Coming back to earth, I realized that I still had to wash my hair. Quickly, I squeezed out the shampoo, lathered it up and spread it through my hair. I rinsed it out and did the same with the conditioner.

Staring at the clock, I noticed that it was 8:30 and that I only had ten more minutes until I had to leave. I jumped out of the shower, dried off quickly, and threw on my clothes. I ran to my desk, grabbed my bag, and ran out down the stairs. "Morning mom, Phil." I said as I passed them in a blur.

I ran out the front down and faintly I heard my mom yell, **"Sweetie, you don't have school today!"**

I sighed and looked on my phone. Of course, it was Labor Day. I turned around and walked back into the house, up the stairs and into my room. I slammed the door, letting Renee and Phil know that I was mad so they wouldn't bother me. I hung my bag on the back of my computer chair and flopped down on my bed face first. Out of nowhere, I began to cry. I sat and cried for about ten minutes before I realized why I was crying. _He_ was on my mind again, just like every other time I closed my eyes. Some times were worse than others, such as today, because I wouldn't have anything to keep my mind busy. I turned over and figured if I wasn't going to be able to keep him off my mind then why try. I propped myself up on my elbows and glanced around my room. I decided to go through my shoebox, my special shoebox. I pushed myself up off my bed and crossed to my closet. Looking through my mess of a closet floor, I found it lying in the corner. I picked it up, brushed it off and brought it back to my bed. Slowly I lifted the top off, with my eyes closed, knowing the hurt I would get from seeing the contents inside. I braced myself for the pain as I cautiously peered at what sat in my lap. Surprisingly, I didn't have a wave of pain like usual because sitting on top was a picture of Jasper and Alice and I smiled.

Suddenly, without my permission, my mood changed from happiness to jealousy. I didn't understand why I felt this way so I closed the box, threw it on the floor and kicked the box across my room. With a soft clang, it hit my lamp and spilled its contents everywhere. I heard a soft knock on my door, it was Renee. The door opened and she stepped in to see me on the floor with tears running down my face trying to pick up everything. She rushed over to me and helped me gather everything into the box. She stopped when she came to a picture of Edward, I winced when I saw it.

**"Oh honey, why are you looking at this stuff? You know it upsets you."** She pulled me close to her.

[[A/N This is my first story. Please review, I should update in a few days. I'm not going to have long chapters, but it will have more chapters.]]


	2. Haunting Me

[[I would like more reviews please. It will encourage me to update faster!!]]

I cried myself to sleep every night for the next week. It had been almost a year since he left, it was about time I got over him. I mean, he didn't want me anymore so why should I care what he thought. I figured it was finally time I moved on, found someone else, someone who wanted me. It was Friday, great, the weekend. This meant more time to think, which was never good for me. Maybe I'll finally go out with the boy in my French class, Jeramie Skina. I'll ask him at school. I got up at 7:30, plenty of time to get ready. I walked over to my window and opened it to feel the weather. It was much too warm to wear jeans, so I decided to wear my blue Bermuda shorts and a gray t-shirt. I took my time in the shower, enjoying every minute of it, and preparing for the day ahead. I finished washing my hair and turned off the water. I dried off quickly and put my clothes on. I blow dried my hair and put it back in pigtails. It was something new. I decided to ask my mom for so make-up tips, I didn't use make-up much. She made me up with some subtle blush, natural colored eye shadow and some light pink lip gloss. I glanced at myself in the mirror, I actually looked good. I walked back into my bedroom, grabbed my bag and keys, and walked down the stairs. Looking at my watch, I still had ten minutes until I had to leave. Deciding I should probably eat, I grabbed myself a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice. I scarfed down the food, not realizing how hungry I was, I hadn't eaten much in the past week. Checking my watching, I saw that I had to leave.

**"Bye mom, Phil, I have to leave. Love you."** I yelled at them as I walked out the door.

I shut the door behind me and walked over to my truck. I unlocked the door and got in. I started the truck and pulled out of the driveway. As I drove down the road to school, I turned my new radio, that my mom gave me, up and sang along to the song playing. That's What You Get by Paramore.

I can't decide

You have made it harder just to go on

And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating

And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

I turned down my radio when I pulled into a parking spot at school and shut my truck off. As I got out of the car I felt a chill down my back, like there was someone behind me. I turned around but there was no one there, I shrugged it off and walked towards school.

_I can feel you all around me _

_Thickening the air I'm breathing _

_Holding on to what I'm feeling _

_Savoring this heart that's healing. _

The day passed fairly fast, and it was lunchtime now. It was finally time to ask Jeremy out. I walked through the lunch line and got my food. When I was done with my food, I walked over to Jeramie's table and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and looked up at me.

**"Hey Jeramie, can I talk to you?"** I asked politely.

**"Sure, about what?"**

**"Over here please."** I said as I motioned for us to walk away from his friends.

**"Uhm, I was wondering…"** I said stammering over my words because I was nervous. I've never asked someone out before.

**"Yea?"** He asked as I saw his eyes light up.

**"I was wondering if you'd like to go to a movie with me this tonight?"**

**"Of course!"** He said with too much enthusiasm.

**"Okay, pick me up at 7:00?"**

**"Sure, of course."** He smiled and went back to his table.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. When the last bell rang, I rushed out to my truck to leave before there was too much traffic. As I opened the door, I felt that same chill down my spine. Once again, there was no one behind me. I was starting to worry. I got in my truck and drove home. As I pulled into the driveway, I glanced out at the woods near my house, it looked like there was someone out there. I walked inside and told my mom that I was going on a short hike before my date, which I told her all about. I looked down at my watch seeing that it was only 4:00, I decided that I would look for whoever or whatever was in the woods. As I peered into the woods I saw a white blur run by. I knew my athletics skills were crap so I didn't even try to run, I just followed the way the blur went, as fast as I could walk. I tripped over a branch, when I glanced off into the distance, and fell. Suddenly, I was picked up by someone, but they left too fast for me to see who it was.

_I can feel you all around me _

_Thickening the air I'm breathing _

_Holding on to what I'm feeling _

_Savoring this heart that's healing _

I glanced all around me, trying to figure out who this person was. I kept seeing him, or her, everywhere I looked. I kept feeling this person behind me. As freaked out as I was, I kept proceeding towards the direction of my savior. I walked for what felt like five hours but when I looked down at my watch I realized that it had only been two. It was 6:00 now, time to get home and get ready for my date. Oh, my date! I completely forgot. I rushed back to my house and into my front door, up the stairs to my room. I jumped into the shower and enjoyed the hot water running down my back. After what just happened, I had cold chills all over my body, my muscles were tense, and I was just plain scared. Someone or _something _was watching me and I didn't know why. I knew I should be terrified but I wasn't, I was intrigued. I wanted to know who, or what, was saving me. What was giving me chills, and the pleasant feeling that someone cared. I needed to know, it was like a desire I'd never known before. I got out of the shower and dried off quickly. I wrapped the towel around me and went to search for an outfit for my date. I found a cute white tee with a sun on it and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. I threw my clothes on and blow dried my hair. As I applied the make-up that Alice--it hurt to think about her--gave me I checked my watch and noticed that it was 6:50, ten minutes until Jeramie would be here. I finished doing my make-up and sprayed some perfume on. I rushed down the stairs and said a quick goodbye to my mom and Phil, and waited by the door. I was excited, but I was more excited for it to be over, I wanted to see if my mystery person--I had decided it was a person--would come to my house tonight, or anywhere around it. As I saw Jeramie pulled up I yelled to my parents that I promised to be home before midnight and that I loved them. I ran out the door nearly tripping to Jeramie's car. Before I got there, he got out and opened the door for me. Wow, he was polite.

**"So what movie are we going to see?"** I asked enthusiastically.

**"I thought that maybe we'd go see that new movie, Bedtime Stories, it looked funny and I'm in the mood for a good laugh."**

**"Okay, that sounds good."**

The rest of the way we drove in an awkward silence. When he opened the door for me, I decided to get to know him better. I asked him some basic questions about his family and aspirations. We bought the tickets and went to find our seats. When we found our seats and sat down, I had to use the bathroom. I told him and went to the bathroom, right before I walked in I felt that cold chill again.

_I can feel you all around me _

_Thickening the air I'm breathing _

_Holding on to what I'm feeling _

_Savoring this heart that's healing _

Once again, there was no one there. I proceeded to go to the bathroom and go back to find Jeramie. As I was about to walk into my theater I heard an all too familiar voice saying my name.

**"Beeella…Beeella"** it whispered musically.

I couldn't be, they moved, they all moved. But maybe…no. I shrugged it off and went to find my seat. I enjoyed the movie but the close contact with Jeramie frightened me. It was too early, he just didn't understand. He doesn't **know **what I went through. I don't blame him but I felt bad, I pulled away every time he tried to grab my hand. He drove me home in silence and walked me to the door. Even the goodbye hug was too much and I pulled away quickly. I apologized and told him that maybe it was too early for a relationship. I felt terrible. As I went inside, I closed the door behind me and said I quick hello and goodnight to my mom and Phil. It was just after ten-thirty and all I wanted to do was forget about tonight. I hurt Jeramie and I was totally freaked out the whole time. I dressed in my gray sweatpants and an old ty-dye shirt and headed off to bed. I laid down in bed, closing my eyes getting ready to sleep when I heard it again. That voice.


	3. Visitor

**"Beeella…Beeella" **it whispered my name.

_I can feel you all around me _

_Thickening the air I'm breathing _

_Holding on to what I'm feeling _

_Savoring this heart that's healing _

I sighed knowing I wouldn't get much sleep tonight, thank god it was the weekend though. Who was it. It was driving me _crazy_! I threw the covers back and sat up. I ran my hands through my hair a few times before I decided that I was going to look for whoever was haunting me. I glanced at my clock, it was only midnight. I walked over to my window and opened it up. Peering out into the blackness I noticed a shadow of a person standing out in the road. I put on my robe and quietly tip-toed down the stairs towards the door. Slowly, I twisted the doorknob and pulled the door open. I walked outside to the place where I had seen the figure. It was gone. I dropped to my knees and started crying. I whispered some choice words to myself.

**"Why are you doing this? Whoever you are!" **I whispered not even hoping that the person couldn't hear me.

Suddenly, I felt that same cold chill again, right down my spine.

_I can feel you all around me _

_Thickening the air I'm breathing _

_Holding on to what I'm feeling _

_Savoring this heart that's healing _

Only this time when I turned around to see who was behind me, someone was there. Then in the blink of an eye, the person was gone. I only got a glimpse of him, but at least now I knew it was a guy. Why was a guy stalking around my house I thought. I wandered down the street a little before I figured that I should give up for the night. I walked back to my house and opened the door quietly, shut it behind me and locked it before silently tip-toeing up the stairs to my room. I took my robe off and laid down in my bed closing my eyes, when I turned over, to my surprise, I hit something solid. It was solid, cold, and hard. I gasped, it was my nightmare coming true. It had to be Edward. Who else? I slowly opened my eyes, bracing myself for the worst, when I saw Rosalie. What?! Rosalie?

**"Uhm…hi Rosalie, may I ask why you're here?" **I asked puzzled.

**"I wanted to see if you were, you know, okay…" **She replied hesitantly.

**"Okay? Well yea, I guess. It still hurts when I think about it sometimes but I've moved on for the most part. I went on a date tonight and…wait, I don't get it?" **I questioned.

**"Get what?"**

**"Why are you checking on me? I thought you hated me, but I guess since I'm not becoming a vampire anymore, you don't hate me."**

**"I never hated you, I was just jealous, as I told you before." She said as she placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder and pulled me into a soft hug.**

I decided that I probably should tell her about my mystery man, she would know what to do.

**"Well then, can I tell you something?" **I asked quizzically.

**"Sure, what is it?"**

**"Lately, for the past few days, I've felt this person behind me and I'd get a cold chill, but every time I would turn around, there would be no one there. Then tonight when I was on my date, someone whispered my name and again when I tried to get to sleep earlier. That's when I went looking for him because I saw someone outside but when I got there he left. Oh, and then there was the time earlier today when I went looking for him in the woods. I don't know who this is, and I'm scared." **I started breathing heavily.

**"I told him to stop coming!" **She said in a rough voice.

**"What? Told who?" **I questioned.

She sighed and began to tell me. **"Jasper. He's been coming here almost every night now, he always talks about how he misses you."**

**"Oh. Well, I miss him too." **I smiled.

**"No, no. You aren't getting it Bella. He's fallen in love with you. You're all he talks about anymore, ever since…"**

**"Since what?!" **I asked anxiously.

She simply replied **"Alice…"**


	4. I Love You

**"What about Alice? What did she do to him?! What did she see?!" **I freaked out. Why was I reacting like this? I mean, Jasper is cool but we've never been close.

**"She saw you still becoming a vampire, and she left Jasper." **

**"She WHAT?! Why did she leave?" **I said a little too loud.

**"Shh. Renee is awaking and coming in. Pretend like you had a nightmare." **She told me as she disappeared into the blackness. I sat up and ran my hands through my hair, I was in disbelief. Just then my mother rushed in.

**"Honey, are you alright?!" **She burst into tears.

**"Mom! Mom! I'm fine! It was just another nightmare. Calm down." **I reassured her.

**"Okay, go back to bed. Night."**

**"Night." **I said as she walked out of my room.

When she left, Rosalie suddenly appeared back in my bed. _Damn vampires_, I thought. She was so pretty and she was being nice so I couldn't complain. I started to open my mouth but then I was at a loss for words.

**"I know what you're thinking, Jasper. But…"**

I cut her off. **"Isn't he part of the reason you guys left? Because of my birthday…and now…he's IN LOVE with me?"**

**"Yes Bella, we don't understand either, he doesn't even understand. All we know is that he is in love with you and he needs you." **she said explaining it to me.

I couldn't believe it. All this time, it was Jasper. At the movies, in the woods, even earlier in the road. A huge smile spread across my face. I had never thought about Jasper that way before but he is cute, sweet and really smart. He may just be my true soul mate.

**"Where is Jasper right now?" **I asked curiously.

**"He's in the woods, he wanted to keep close to your house. I can call him, if you want."**

**"Would you please?!" **I asked anxiously.

She called him and within a few minutes he was at my window climbing in. Rosalie winked at me and jumped out the window. Jasper sat down on my bed next to me and smiled. He was beautiful. I didn't know what to say to him because we were never that close but, he is going through the same thing as me.

**"So…" **I started but then he just hugged me tightly and pulled me onto his lap.

I gasped wondering how he could be so close to me now. I decided to ask him.

**"How is it that you can do this?" **I hoped he understood my question.

**"I love you Bella, that's how." **He smiled his perfect smile. My heart melted.

**"Doesn't my scent bother you?" **I asked him sheepishly.

**"When I realized I was in love with you I decided I had to get used to your scent. That's part of the reason I've been around so much."**

**"So, you've been here every night? For how long?" **

**"Almost every night since we left. At first it was just to make sure you were okay. I haven't been home since the night I fell in love with you."**

**"What? When was that?" **I asked puzzled.

**"About 4 months after we left. Alice was mad at me when I stopped coming home. I think she saw me falling in love with you. That's part of the reason she left, the other was that she saw me turning you into a vampire."**

**"Why do you think she saw that?" **I asked. I had so many questions.

**"Well…I have been thinking about it lately. I decided that I could do it if you still wanted me to." **He explained.

**"Would you be able to stop?"**

**"I would. I love you too much to hurt you. I could stop, I will stop."**

I looked at him and he smiled back at me, I could see the love in his eyes. He really did love me. I didn't know what to do so I just snuggled closer to him. I took a deep breath, he smelled _amazing_. Just then he looked down at me. I knew why too. He could probably feel the love pouring off me. Love? I was in love. I figured it out, I loved Jasper. All this time it was him I truly loved. Not Edward. I had never noticed before because Edward kept me far away from Jasper. I knew it was only to protect me, but he was protecting me from my true love and I didn't even know it. I decided to discuss this with him, see what he thought about it.

**"It was you all along." **I whispered.

**"What, darling?" **His voice was like music. The most beautiful I've ever heard.

**"It was you. All along. Edward kept me away from you to protect me. All he was doing was keeping me from being happy and I didn't even know it, but neither did he."**

**"He probably knew that I was in love with you though. Every night when I came home that was all I thought about. We got into a few fights about it too."**

**"Why does he care?! He's the one that left me!" **I shouted a little too loud. Crap!

**"Shh. Just pretend you are sleeping, Phil is coming this time."**

I laid back and closed my eyes, covering up. About two seconds later Phil walked in, so I put a panicked face on.

**"Is, what is it?" **Is was my nickname from Phil ever since he married my mom. It didn't bug me though.

**"I-I-I'm ok-kay. Just another nightmare." **I got out in a shaky voice. It was hard to pretend I was upset when everything was so perfect.

Phil walked lazily out of the room and shut the door. In the next instant Jasper was at my side, wrapping his arms around me.

**"I love you." **I whispered.


	5. He's Back

Just as he said that, I got shivers down my spine. It was true. He does love me, and I love him. We were meant to be together, I knew it. Then, before I knew it, my window swung open and I heard a low growl. It wasn't coming from Jasper so I knew it had to have been Edward. I curled under Jaspers' arm and backed up towards the corner. Jasper jumped up towards the window.

**"Go away. There is no need for you here." **Jasper whispered with a low snarl.

**"I have every right to be here, she's mine, not yours. Leave her alone!" **Ripped out of Edwards' mouth.

I piped in and said **"I'm not yours anymore."**

With this Edward jumped into my room and on the bed. He wrapped his arms around me and held me. I thrashed against his grip but he only held me tighter. It started to hurt, and I'm guessing Jasper could feel that. Edward got up off the bed with me in his arms.

**"You're hurting her, let her go. It's HER decision to who she picks."**

**"She's mine! She always will be." **He let go.

**"I'm not yours anymore Edward. You left me. I'm his now. I've made up my mind."**

Jasper flitted to my side and grabbed my hand. He pulled me down to the bed and told me to stay back.

**"This isn't your decision, leave it alone." **Jasper growled.

**"I will win her over you. Why would she want you anyways? You tried to kill her!"**

At this Jasper stood completely still, shocked. I could tell he was upset.

He stated simply, **"He's right Bella."**

**"No, no. He's not! What happened to 'I can deal with it'?" **I snapped back.

**"Bella, I could kill you."**

**"Not if you change me first. Please don't do this Jasper. Please." **I begged.

I sat on my bed and curled up in the corner, crying. Jasper slowly came over to the bed and cautiously sat down as if I was a glass of water that might tip over. On the other side of me Edward came and sat down. He put his hand on my knee and his cold touch made me shudder. His touch was different than I remembered, much colder. Jasper growled at Edward and he moved his hand. Jasper pulled me closer to him and into his arms. Despite all that just happened, this was the only place I wanted to be. I curled up into his lap and sobbed into his shirt. Pulling away from him I wiped his shirt of my tears and looked up into his beautiful tawny eyes.

**"Jasper, I love you. Please don't leave me." **

**"I'm not going to leave but he's right, I almost killed you before and I could do it again."**

**"No, you won't. I have faith in you."**

**"Look, you have no reason to believe me but I love you and I will wait until you are ready then change you. After that, you'll never have to worry about me hurting you ever again."**

**"Oh thank you Jasper. I love you." **I whispered and leaned against him.

With one swift movement, I was back in his lap and my lips were locked with his. I instantly forgot that Edward was even there until I heard him clear his throat.

**"So that's just it Bella? You're really leaving me?"****"I'm not the one that left. Maybe you should have thought things through before you left me. I never want to be yours again…" **

And with that Edward stood and jumped out of the window. Jasper got up and walked to the window, closed it and sat by my side until I fell asleep.


End file.
